Sonic Duel Academy
Sonic goes to the Kaibacorp Duel Academy in the Yugioh GX series. But a technocratic Eggman challenges him in a duel during the examination. Chapter 1:Enrolling Speed Exam Sonic, Tails, and Amy were having a vacation after the defeat of Eggman, but a motorcyclist mailman came. Greetings new students, said the messenger. I came to, when he opens the message, he saids "Dear fellow anthropomorphs, from Chancellor Sheppard, you three has unique skills that I want them in duel monsters, but in order to proceed into Duel Academy, head over to the examination dorm and your individual duels. PS: Eggman challenges you Sonic so uh, I'll fire him if you win, if not, he'll use the Sacred Beasts to create his empire, sorry. Sonic was quite angered by the PS note, so Eggman challenges me in a card game, we'll see who wins, said Sonic in anger. But, Tails questioning, We don't know how to play. Don't worry Tails, replied Sonic, I'll learn some of it myself. Amy thought about it in her head, huh, I never see Sonic so confident about trying something new, guess I'll just have to watch. So, said Sonic asking for directions, how do we get to the exam. First, declare the Messenger, you must buy your own deck, then rush to the exam in time. All right, be back in a flash, said Sonic in excitement. Wait, added the Messenger, you already have one, here you three. Sonic whistles as the Messenger gave Sonic a Velocity Heroes Deck, Tails a Jetrope-based Deck, and Amy a Romance-themed Deck. Go luck, said the Messenger Examination Dome Sonic, Tails, and Amy were panting after running to the dome. There in front of Sonic was Eggman. Ahhaha, Sonic, I can't believe you fell into a duel against me, now perpare for your defeat. Bring it on fatso, declare Sonic. Both say: Let's Duel. To Be Continued. Chapter 2: Velocity Heroes vs. 7 Gambit Sonic LP (8000) - Eggman LP (8000) I'll go first, draw, declare Eggman, to teach this on, I'll summon Slot Gambit (2000/3000/4) in attack mode, a slot machine robot similar to the original slot machine appears, then activate a continuous spell card 7-Gambit, you see hedgehog, I can activate all 7-Gambit effects by either rolling a dice or flipping a coin (but in this fanfic, Slot's effect activates by its original slot machine matches, so the real effect is actually based on the various effects.) I'll set 3 cards face down. Cool, draw, declared Sonic, hmm, Sonic thought, Velocity Hero - Ignition Knight, this could do. I'll summon Velocity Hero - Ignition Knight (1200/1200/4) in attack mode, a human with cyan torso, gloves, and jet-skates with VH's wings emblem on his torso and stealth bomber-shaped cyan helmet appears, Next I'll just throw down some face-downs. Up in the view of the examination arena, a Obelisk Blue female Alexis was quite surprised. I don't know how a hedgehog and a Fat Scientist can duel but they sure rivaled each other. You can say that again, said Amy. Huh, confused Alexis, who are you. Tails explain, we're with Sonic. I see, said Alexis. My turn Blue boy, draw, declared Eggman, match my luck Slot Gambit. Slot Gambit pull down his lever and the slot spins, then in excitement, got his special effect. Hohohoho, Sonic the Time-up Rat, meet Slot Gambit's Effect, by increasing its ATK or DEF by 500, he becomes much stronger, so Slot, increase the ATK (2000>2500), and attack with Electrocution Pulse Blast, Slot Gambit rises its cannon arm then fires a thunder neutron at Velocity Hero - Ignition Knight. Not so fast, said Sonic, I activate Change of Speed, this allows me to negate the attack that designates a Velocity Hero, all of sudden the blast hit but Ignition Knight survives. WHAT, Eggman surprised. Then, Sonic continuous, I can add a special fusion card known as Polymerization and special summon 1 Velocity Hero from my deck to the field. So rev things up Velocity Hero - Metal Wings in attack mode, a human with virus buster armor and steelix wings appears, I activate Metal Wings' effect, see he can once per turn change the battle positions on any of your 7-Gambits. You can WHAT, Eggman angered. Metal Wings, Sonic declares, Saber Whirlwind, Metal Wings blow some heavy winds strong enough to change Slot's battle position to defense. Huh, Hahahaha, aoo, woo, laughed Eggman, you only delaying your victory hedgehog. But I'll end my turn for your defeat. We'll see, my turn, draw, said Sonic, I activate Graceful Charity to draw three cards and discard two. Wow, Sonic thought, This card looks like the 7 Chaos Emeralds. I activate Polymerization to fuse Ignition Knight and Metal Wings to form, Velocity Hero - Radical Enforcer (2300/1800/7), a human with metallic wings and advanced set of titanium armor with glowing cyan trimmings appears. Then I activate F-Zero Prix, now the entire examination's setting becomes a above the city race track with a hovering spectational platform to duel on. Where are we, Eggman panic. We're in the Grand Prix. And I activate if you knew, Unlimited Emeralds. No, panic Eggman, not the Chaos Emerald. Yep, added Sonic, Its effect makes my Radical Enforcer into its Super Form, Radical Enforcer glows gold all over and becomes its Super Form. But its does not stop there, added Sonic, its ATK and DEF becomes infinite, cannot be destroyed by battle, piercing damage, and direct attacker. (2300>∞)(1800>∞). Attack with Final Flash Tackle, Radical Enforcer charges at Slot Gambit and Eggman, emitting a flash of gold. Nooo, cried Eggman in pain Eggman LP(0000) All right, said Tails, Sonic won. Awesome, said Alexis, I bet any one of you haven't dueled, right. Uh, confused Amy. Attention duelists Alexis and Amy, said the exam announcer, please to examination arena 3 to duel. Well, said Alexis, looks like its girl vs. girl. To the very end, said Amy. then they give each other a high five. Why, Tails thought, Why do I get a feeling those two are either rivals or friends. To Be Continued. Chapter 3: Female Duel As they enter the examination arena, both players said Let's Duel. Amy LP (8000) - Alexis LP (8000) I'll go, draw, declare Amy, I'll summon The Gentle Maiden in defense mode (400/1600), a little girl in bride dress appears, then I'll set 1 card face-down. All right, my turn, draw, declares Alexis, I'll summon Cyber Figure Skater in attack mode (1700/1200), attack with dancing slash. Nice try, Amy explains, but just like Maiden in Love, she cannot be destroyed. Yes but, Alexis explains, your life points can be depleted because it can do piercing damage. WHAT, surprised Amy. Amy LP (7900) You activated my trap anyway, declare Amy, Cupid Memories, which allows my opponent to discard a random card, Then Alexis discards, And allows me, Amy continues, to activate a equip spell card from my hand. I activate Mood-Changling Hammer, which when equipped to Gentle Maiden, she gets a boost ATK and DEF by 2000, making her mood set into anger (400> 2400) (1600>3600), suddenly Gentle Maiden is gotten upset and draw out a winged hammer. I'll attack with Gentle Maiden, Angry Slam, declare Amy. Alexis LP(7300) I'll end my turn, said Amy Good move, but watch, draw, declared Alexis, I'll activate Paradigm Truth, which allows me to add 1 specific card to finish the duel, Doing so, she holds up Majestic Truth Angel. I set 2 face-downs and end the turn, said Alexis.